1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ballast stabilizer-compatible lamp including a leakage current protection circuit, including a first input stage configured to receive first external power, a second input stage configured to receive second external power, a first switch module electrically connected to the first input stage and configured to switch on/off depending on a predetermined condition, a second switch module electrically connected to the second input stage and configured to switch on/off depending on a predetermined condition, an overvoltage protection circuit electrically connected to the first switch module and the second switch module and configured to prevent an overvoltage, a control module electrically connected to the overvoltage protection circuit and configured to sense and control the state of the first switch module, the first switch module, and the overvoltage protection circuit, and a light source electrically connected to the control module and configured to radiate light when power is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a ballast stabilizer is used in a fluorescent lamp or a Light-Emitting Diode (LED). The ballast stabilizer functions to form electricity of a high voltage and to prevent a flow of an excessive current. For this reason, commercial power (e.g., power of 110 V or 220 V) is not directly connected to the lamp, but is connected to the lamp via the ballast stabilizer.
In the case of a the ballast stabilizer-compatible lamp using such a ballast stabilizer, a common mechanical type switch, such as a contact type push method, is used to prevent an electric shock attributable to the leakage current when a user replaces or repairs the lamp.
In the case of a lamp using a ballast stabilizer, however, a driving voltage of about 1 k V or higher is first applied for 0.2 second. If a product using the mechanical type switch is used for a long time, high voltage power continues to be applied to a metal plate within the mechanical type switch itself. Accordingly, the mechanical type switch that needs to be an open state becomes physically a short-circuit state instantly. Accordingly, there is a problem there is a danger of a momentary electric shock for a user.
Furthermore, the mechanical type switch has a problem in that a defect may occur because moisture may be penetrated between switches because waterproofing, that is, the most important issue of an LED lamp, cannot be applied to the mechanical type switch. Accordingly, research has been carried out on various methods for implementing a ballast stabilizer-compatible lamp, which block an instant overvoltage and prevent the leakage current.